The Saiyan and the Elvish Prince part 2
by Laurenke1
Summary: AU warning. Joyce is a saiyan and she joins Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in the hunt for Merry and Pippin. Not a good story. Part 3 and heart obstacles are better
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don´t ownay anything of The Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: This is the second part of my story. It follows the movie the two towers. I need ideas on a titel. Thanks for the reviews on my last story. Tell me ideas in your reviews and I will try to work with them. Let´s begin  
  
Running and running, that is all they have been doing for 3 days. Aragorn was lying on the ground. Joyce was standing a couple of feet before him. She was looking over the plains. She smiled. She liked the land. "Their pace has quickend. They must have caught our sent. Hurry!" Aragorn says while standing up and running on again. Joyce follows him and after her runs Legolas. "Come on Gimli" The Elf shouts back. Meeting Joyce her gaze he smiles. Joyce remembers what happend in Lothlorien. They confessed their love for each other. Legolas swore his heart to her. After the left the Elvenhome they were forced to stay by stealing looks at each other. Only Aragorn knew of their true feelings for each other. But Joyce had a feeling that would soon change for the better.  
  
They had been running for a couple of hours. Aragorn suddely stopped and picked something up. Joyce stopped next to him and looked at the object he was holding. It was an elven brooch given by Lady Galadriel when they left Lorien to prevent their cloaks from getting loose. "Not idly do the leave of Lorien fall" Aragorn said. Legolas stops and says. "They may yet be alive" "And less then a day ahead of us" Aragorn adds and smiles. Gimli stumbles and rolls down to where they are standing. "Come Gimli. We are gainng on them." Legolas tells the dwarf before they sprint on again. "I am waisted on cross-country. We dwarfes are natural sprinters. Very dangerous on short distance." Gimli replies while he is being helped up by Joyce. "I am sure that you are. Now if you excuse me Gimli I need to gain on Aragorn." And with that she runs with a unhuman speed. "Saiyans" Gimli mutters under his breath before running after them.  
  
They stop at the top of a hill. Gazing over the green plains Aragorn says. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it´s will against us. Legolas what do your elves eyes see?" Legolas scans the landscape before shouting back. "The uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard." "We have to hurry. Saruman wants the Hobbits." Joyce shouts before the run on again.  
  
"Keep breathing that is the key. Breath." Gimli keeps on telling himself. The sun is setting. They will have to make camp soon. Everybody could use a rest. "They run as if the very wips of their master were behind them" Legolas says while looking back.  
  
The next day Joyce was awoken by Aragorn. Legolas looks at the sun and she can hear him say. "A red sun rises. Blood has bene spilled this night" After that they continue their persude.  
  
After a while the sound of horses can be heard. All hide behind a rock. A large group of horse-men comes riding by. Aragorn comes out of his hiding place and shouts to them. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?. The group turns around and soon all four find themself trapped between spares. "What buisness does an Elf, a Men, a woman and a dwarf have in Riddermark? Speak quickly!" One of them says. "Give me your name horse-master and I shall give you mine!" Gimli says. The man gets off of his horse. "I would cut of your head Dwarf. If it stood but a little higher from the ground." He snaps. With moves faster then the eye can follow Legolas point an arrow at the man. "You would die before your stoke fell" He spats angry.  
  
Aragorn pushes Legolas his arm down and Joyce puts her hand on the elf his shoulder. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas of the woodland realm. And the girl is Joyce. We are friend of Rohan and of Theoden, you king." Aragorn says. "Theoden no longer reconizes friend from foe. Not even his own Kin. My name is Eomer. I am the king´s counsin. Saruman has poisened the mind of the kind and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we have been banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip trough our nets." Eomer finishes. "We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westwards across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explains. "The Uruks are distroyes. We slaughter them during the night." Eomer answers. "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asks with fear in his voice. "They will be small. Only children in your eyes." Aragorn adds. "We left non alive. We pilled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer answers pointing to a spot where smoke is coming from. "They are dead?" Gimli asks. Eomer nodds. "I am sorry" He says. Joyce closed her eyes in grief.  
  
Eomer wistles. "Hasufel! Arod! Bredo!" Tree horses appear. "May those horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken in these lands. We ride north Farewell." And with that Eomer left them with tree horses.  
  
After riding for a couple of minutes they come to the place where Eomer pointed at. Gimli starts to go trough the pile and pulls out a belt. "It is one of their little belts." He says his voice thick with emotion. Legolas bows his head and closes his eyes. "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath" 8May they find peace in death). Joyce looks at the pile. She can´t belief it. Aragorn kicks a helmet and yells and fals to the ground. "We failed them" Gimli says. Joyce is shaking her head. "No they can´t be death. They just can´t "Aragorn looks away and tracks catch his attention. "A Hobbit lay here and the other." Joyce looks at him. Aragorn follows the tracks. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut" He then says while holding up a rope. "They ran over here and were followed." Aragorn tells them. "Tracks lead away from the battle into... Fangorn Forest" The all look up at the thick forest. "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli speak for everybody.  
  
This was it for now. I need ideas on the titel. Please review. 


	2. fangorn forest

Dislcaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. For all the people that said that they didn´t know Joyce read part one. Hope you like it. I am still looking for any ideas on titel or anything else. So please post some of them.  
  
That evening they made camp along the boarder of Fangorn Forest. Making a small fire with the dead tree branches that were lying around them. "What about the horses?" Joyce askes. "Well we can´t take them with us into the forest. They are better of if we leave them here to run free. I doubt it we will need them." Aragorn answered the question. "Sleep. We all keep watch in turn." Aragorn said. With that Legolas, Joyce and Gimli went to sleep while Aragorn took the first watch. The night passes in peace.  
  
The next day the entered Fangorn forest. "Orc blood!" Gimli says while spitting on the ground. Joyce is looking around. Aragorn looks at the tracks on the ground. "These are strange tracks" He tells the others. "The air is so close in here" Gimli point out. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and ... anger:" Legolas says while looking off into the disctance. "Is it as old as Mirkwood?" Joyce asks the Elf. Looking back Legolas answeres. "No. It is not. And the air is not as thick in Mirkwood eigher."  
  
Groans can be heard. Gimli raises his axe. "The trees are speaking to eachother." Legolas looks in wonder. Aragorn tells Gimli in the mean time to lower his axe. The dwarf does so but ver slowly. "They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas explains to Gimli. "Talking trees? What do tree go to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli answeres in return. Joyce shakes her head.  
  
Legolas is tencing up. "Aragorn, nad no ennas! (Aragorn, something is out there)" He says to Aragorn in a low voice. The man looks at him before moving closer. "Man cenich? (What do you see?)" He asks. Gimli looks at Joyce with a questioning look in his eyes. Joyce is listening to the coversation. She can feel something coming but she doesn´t know what it is. "The white wizard approaces" Legolas finaly says. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn says reaching for his sword. Legolas pulls out an arrow and Gimli raises his axe again. Joyce has a blue energy ball in her hand. "We must be quick" The man says before yelling and turning around.  
  
Gimli´s axe and Legolas arrows are deflected. The engeryball of Joyce is melted in the sky. Aragorn drops his sword when it gets to hot to handle. Pulling her arms infront of her eyes to shield herself from the light that emerges from the wizard Joyce looks at him. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits" The voice that belong to the wizard speaks. It sound formiliar but Joyce can not place it. "Where are they?" Aragorn shouts in return. "They passes this way the day before yesterday. The met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizards asks. "Who are you? Show yourself." Aragorn orders.  
  
The light dims and reveals Gandalf. But not the Grey but Gandalf the White. Everyone looks in awe. "It cannot be." Aragorn says in wonder. "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman" Legolas says while sitting down on his knees. Gimli follows him. Joyce can only stare. "I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf answeres. "You fell?!" Aragorn says still in wonder. "Trought fire and water. From the lowerst dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I trew down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darness took me. And I strayed out of tought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done." He explains.  
  
"Gandalf" Aragorn says. "Gandalf? Yes.... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiles. "Gandalf" Gimli says fondely. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you at the turn of the tide" He says with a twinckle in his eyes. Legolas also smiles. Joyce has recovered from her daze and runs at Gandalf. Hugging him with all her might she burries her face into his cloak. "I missed you so much." She tells him her voice a bit muffled. Returning the hug the wizard says. "I could never truly leave you, My little one. Not after what we been trough. Now if you would let go we can move. There is enought time for us to talk." He says while gently trying to get her to let go of him. As she let´s go she smiles trough her tears.  
  
While Gandalf begint walking, Legolas puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Joyce smiles in content. Gandalf sees it but doesn´t say anything. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." He says while walking towards the egde of the forest. "Edoras that is not a short distance." Gimli tells the wizard. "We head of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn adds. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf says.  
  
"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we going to leave these poor Hobbits in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested?" Gimli asks. More groans are heard. "I mean, charming, quite chamring forest" Gimli adds fast while looking around in fear. "It was more them mere change that brought Merry and Pippin here. A great poer has been sleeping here for many years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will belike the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche int he mountains." Gandalf asnweres Gimli´s question. "In one thing you still have not changed my friend. You still speak in riddles." Aragorn tells him with a smile. All of them laugh. Growing serious ones more Gandalf says. "A thing is about to happen that has not happend since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and ..... find that they are strong." "Strong?! O that is good!" Gimli adds fast when the trees groan again. "So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are safer then you are about to be." Gandalf tells him. "This Gandalf is more grumpier then the old one" Gimli adds to himself.  
  
Outside of the Forest Legolas, Joyce and ragorn all find there horses. Gandalf wistles. A white horse appears running over the plains towards them. "That is one of the Mearas, unlesh my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas says in awe. The horse stops infront of Gandalf and Gandalf pets his head. "Shawowfax. He is the lord of all the horses and has been my friend trough many dangers." Gandalf explains. With that they all leave for Edoras.  
  
Hope you likes the chapter. Please review. 


	3. Edoras

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you like the next chapter also.  
  
Night has fallen and they had made camp. Gandalf and Aragorn were having a conversation involving Frodo and Sam. The rest was asleep. After they had finishes and Aragorn walked back to his bedrole Gandalf said to him. "Will you wake up Joyce for me? I would like to have a word with her." Aragorn nodded.  
  
Shaking Joyce he said to her when she was about half awake. "Gandalf wants to have a word with you." She nodded and got up. Walking over to Gandalf, she sat down next to the wizard. "You wanted to speak with me." She asked him. Gandalf nodded before smiling at her. "I see you have become very close with a certain member of the Fellowship." He began. "I become close with all of them so you will have to be more pesific about who you are talking about." She said to him.  
  
"The one I am talking about is Legolas. You two seem to be very close. What kind of relationship are you two having?" He asked her. Joyce looked at him before turning her gaze towards the ground. "If I knew I would tell you Gandalf. But I don´t know. I love him and he loves me. That is all I can tell you now. He swore his heart to me. And I know that shows his feelings for me are true because normally an Elf doesn´t give his heart easily. I have not give my heart to him yet. He just makes me happy Gandalf." She said looking in the wizard his eyes. Gandalf smiles before patting her on the back. "I can see that he loves you very much. In the way he looks and behaves around you. Don´t keep him waiting around to long. He will move on then. No matter how much he loves you." Gandalf gave her the advice. "I know Gandalf. But I need a bit more time. There are a few more doubts I need to work out. I promise he will have my answer by the end of this war." She said while trying to supress a yawn. Gandalf smiles and pushes her towards her bedrole. "Get some more sleep." Joyce nodded and lied down. She was sound asleep withing moments.  
  
The next day they can see a Golden Hall. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwels Theoden, king of Rohan, whos mind if overtrown. Saruman´s hold over Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." With that they leave for the Hall.  
  
Entering the town there is a sad atmoshpere. "You will find more cheers in a graveyard" Gimli says softly.  
  
They clim up the stairs to the Hall. Upon getting there they are waiting by one of the guards. "I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order from Grima Wormtongue." He tells them. Joyce takes off her sword and puts it down. Taking out her dagger she lays it down. Turning around she says to Hama "Do not touch any of my weapons. Leave them there" When they are done with putting down their weapons. Gandalf looks inocent enough to let them keep his staff. Joyce smiles.  
  
Gandalf is walking ahead while leaning on Legolas his arm. Joyce looks around to see that some of the guards are following them. "The countesy of your hall is somewhat lessend of late, Theoden King." Gandalf tells the king who sits in a chair. A fitly looking man sits next to the king and is wispering things in his ear. "Why should I welcome you Gandalf stomcrow" The king says while looking at the man next to him.  
  
Grima starts to walk towards Gandalf while saying. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passes trough fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless snake." He tells Grima while poiting his staff at him. "His staff. I told you to take the wizard´s staff!" He shouts to the guards.  
  
The guards attacks but are soon overtrown by Legolas, Aragorn and Joyce. Gimli has got Grima pinned under his boot. "Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows. Hearken to me. I release you from the spell." Gandalf gestures to the king while closing his eyes. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey" The king says in Sarumans voice. Gandalf looks up and trown back the grey cloak revealing his white form. "I will draw you Saruman. As poison is draw from a wound." He says.  
  
A young woman rushes in but is stopped by Aragorn who tells her to wait. "If I go Theoden dies" Saruman says. "You did not kill me and you will not kill him!" Gandalf answeres. "Rohan is mine!" Saruman says. In answer Gandalf trown Theoden back. With that he releases Saruman´s hold on Theoden. A wierd tranformation came over Theoden. The young woman runs towards the king. When the king looks up again he says to the woman "I know your face. Eowyn." The woman smiles and tears stream down her face.  
  
"Gandalf?" Theoden asks the wizard. "Breath the free air again my friend." Gandalf answeres him. The hall seems to come to live. Everybody is marveled at the transformation that the king went under. Theoden stands up and looks around while saying. "Dark have bene my dreams of late" He looks at his trembeling hands. "You fingers would remember their old strenght better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf advices. The king takes his sword from Hama and raises it slowly. In a corner Grima makes a sound. The king his gaze snaps towards him.  
  
Theoden takes Grima by his collar and trows him down the stairs. "I have only ever served you my lord" Grima tries while standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Your leechcraft would have me crawling at all for like a beast" Theoden tells him while holding his sword out to Grima. "Send me not from your side" Grima tries one last time.  
  
The king raises his sword. Aragorn stops him in time. "No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his acount." He tells the king. Aragorn holds out his hand to Grima. Grima spits in it. The next moment an energyball of Joyce hit him across the face. Gandalfs puts his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from doing it again. Grima takes a horse and rides out of the city. "Hail. King Theoden!" Hama says. Everybody kneels for the king. Theoden turns back to go in the hall and then asks Gandalf. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"  
  
This was it for now. Hope you liked it. And romance is on the way. I need ideas on the romance bit so post away people. Please review. 


	4. saying no

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am going to do a little bit of romance. But just a little bit.  
  
While Gandalf went with Theoden to his son´s grave, Joyce was walking in the main hall. She had no idea where Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were. "You were with the Wizard, weren´t you?" She heard a voice ask her. Turning around she looking into the face on the young woman she had seen when Gandalf freed Theoden. Smiling she said "Yes I was. My name is Joyce and yours?" The woman also smiled and extended her hand "My name is Eowyn. I am the cousin of the King. "Joyce shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Eowyn." She said.  
  
"Are you a warrior?" Eowyn asked poiting at her sword. Joyce nodded. "Yes I am. That also explains my clothes. It is easier to move in pants then it is in a dress." Joyce answered. Eowyn nodded. Moments after that Theoden and Gandalf came back with two children. Eowyn went to get the children some food.  
  
"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving trough the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn said when the children were eating. One of the children asked for mama but Eowyn hushed her. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is now driving by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your woman and children. You must fight." Gandalf tells the king. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn says while smoking his pipe. "They will be tree hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden answers back. "Open war is upon you. Whether you risk it or not." Aragorn answers back. "When last I looked, Theoden not Aragorn was king of Rohan." The king snaps. "Then what is the king´s decision?" Gandalf asks him.  
  
"We have to move the people. We will go to Helms Deep. Hama. Tell the people we will be moving the next morning. And also that they will only take what they need and nothing more." Theoden said to one of his guards. The guard nodded and then walked out of the doors. Theoden looked at the others. "What do we do now?" He asked. Joyce took a step forward. "I suggest we all get some sleep. We can use it. And a bath would be nice." She added. Gandalf smiled. "Yes my Lord Theoden. That sounds very nice."  
  
A couple of hours later Joyce was reading a book in the main hall. She wished for a bath and a room to change into differnt clothes. "Lady Joyce. I can show you to your room now." She heard Eowyn say. "Please Eowyn call me Joyce. Everybody does that." Joyce answered while putting away the book and following Eowyn trought serie of hall towards her room. And a bath Joyce hoped.  
  
Pushing open a door Eowyn revealed a beautifull room. It had a large bed in the middle which was big enough for two people to sleep in. Joyce found this strange normally a room would have a one person bed unlesh asked for. For the rest the room had a private bathroom. Joyce nodded her thanks to Eowyn but decided to ask why she had such a large bed. The woman looked at her with a wierd expression on her face before saying "You are sharing the room with the Elf are you not?" Joyce was shocked. Yes she loved Legolas but she was not so far that she would share a bed with him. "Did he ordered it or did someone else?" She asked Eowyn trying to keep the shocked tone out of her voice. "Yes Gandalf did." And with that Eowyn left Joyce to her own toughts.  
  
Joyce forced her anger down and decided to take that bath she was longing for. Leaving her sword on the bed she was glad that the bathroom door could be locked.  
  
After taking the bath she found out that Eowyn left her a dress. Taking it from the bed she tried it on. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" She said. The door opened and Legolas walked in. When he saw her he dropped everything he was carrying and stared at her with his mouth slightly open. "Wow Joyce. You look beautifull." He managed to say after a couple of minutes. Joyce was wearing a sky blue dress which showed her curved and her flat stomach. It was a simple dress but Legolas had never seen her in anything different than pants. He was stunned.  
  
Joyce blushes. "Thank you. Legolas there is something I want to talk about." She said. Legolas was picking up the things he had dropped and put them in a corner. "Yes about what?" He asked turning around. He could feel himself getting aroused everytime he looked at her. Closing the door with his hand he then walked over. Runing his hand down her arm he crushed his lips with her. Joyce was too suprised but then pushed him away gently. " About this." She looked him in the eyes. She could see his longing for her. The Elf kissed her again. Joyce leaned into the kiss this time. She noticed a little bit to late that Legolas was letting her dress slid down her shoulder. Pushing him away she pushed her dress up again before he would slid down further and show her breasts "Please Legolas don´t!" She told him. "I have to go and see Gandalf." Joyce used it as an excuse to get out of the room. When she had left Legolas signed. They had bene together in a room for about a quarter and he was already acting like this. How were they suposed to last the night.  
  
That evening Joyce was so tired that she nearly colapsed against the door. The door was pushed open and Legolas caught her before she fell. Suporting her he led her over to the bed. Legolas had drunk some wine and could not controle himself like usual. Before he knew it he had kissed her again. Joyce was too tired and kisses him back a bit before getting up and walking towards the bathroom to change. Legolas stopped her by grabbing her arm. Pressing her to his body Joyce could feel that the Elf was aroused. Legolas kissed her fiercy this time before wispering in her ear. "You look absolutly beautfull tonight. I want you right now:" Joyce pushed him away. "Please Legolas. I am not ready." The Elf kissed her again and said. "Joyce please. It won´t take long. I need this." He gently pushed her on the bed. His hunger for her was clouding his judgement. He kisses her while getting on top of her. Slowly removing her dress from over her shoulder he kissed her there. "Legolas no don´t please stop. Please don´t" Joyce was close to tears right now. Legolas could not hear her pleading.  
  
Joyce did the only thing that she could think of at that time and kicked him away from her. Legolas landed on his back near the wall. Sitting up the Elf saw her tears. Getting up and walking over he sat down next to her. "I am so sorry, Joyce. I don´t know what happend to me. Well I do know. But it should not have happend. Please forgives me." He held out his arms to her. Joyce fled to him and he closed his arms around her in a split second. Joyce was crying in his shoulder. "I am sorry Meleth. If you want I can sleep in the hallway. I promise it will not happen again. Not if you do not want it." He told her. Joyce pushed herself away and looked at him. "I don´t want to lose my inocents like this Legolas. I want it to be different. I want to be with someone I can give my heart to. I need time to think before I give myself. Can you understand that?" She asked her voice and body still shaking. Legolas nodded until he became dizzy doing so. "I promise. I will wait for you. Do you want me to sleep somewhere else or do you want to sleep with someone else?" Joyce shook her head. "No. I know I can trust you. And in the future we will be sleeping more together." She smiled.  
  
Joyce walked to the bathroom and changed into the nightgown. Sliding under the blankets she could feel Legolas put his arm around her. "Sleep Beautifull One. I will keep watch. And I promise it won´t happen again." Joyce nodded and nuzzdled into his chest before dozing off. Legolas smiled and also joined her in dream land  
  
What do you think? Please review. And no Legolas was not trying to rape her. He was just not thinking straight. I still need ideas on the next romance bit. Hope you liked it. 


	5. the road to helms deep

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the great reviews people. I am working on my spelling. Let´t begin with this chapter.  
  
When Joyce awoke the next day Legolas was already gone. Taking a quick shower and putting her normal clothes back on she made it to the main hall. Gandalf greeted her there. "Hello there my dear. How did you sleep? I hope you rested well because for today we will be traveling again." He said with a smile. "Yes Gandalf I slept wonderfull. It was nice to have a bed for a change. And I rested enough don´t worry." She said with a grin. Gandalf looked suprised that she slept.  
  
After breakfast they made their way over to the stables. In the town people were gathering everything they had. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king." Gimli said while looking around. "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helms Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn answers Gimli.  
  
While they walks into the stables Gandalf says. "There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them into safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for ths survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold. Joyce they will need you to. You have to protect them. I am counting on all of you." Aragorn and Joyce both nod.  
  
Gandalf walks to Shadowfax. Stroking the horse he then says. "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Tree hundred lives of men I walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vain. Look for my coming at first light on the fifth day. Ar dawn, look to the east." With that Aragorn opens the stable gates and tells Gandalf to go.  
  
After Gandalf has ridden off and Aragorn is calming a wild horse named Brego. Joyce went to see about the horse she got from Eomer. Patting him softly on the nose she feels the horse becoming more calm. "I hope you don´t mind to walk a bit later cause you will have to carry me." She tells him. The horse winnied and pressed his nose against her cheek. "Joyce we are leaving." Aragorn said to her. The girl nods and walks after him.  
  
Joyce was leading Bredo. She was walking next to Aragorn. Gimli was telling Eowyn about dwarf woman. Exchancing looks with Aragorn she smiled. "It is true that you don´t see many dwarf woman. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Eowyn smiled and looks back at Aragorn. The men tells her that it is the beard. She nods and looks in front again. "I am going to scout ahead with Legolas, Aragorn" Joyce says. "Okay. Call for me if there are any problems." He replies.  
  
Joyce gets on Bredo and while nodding him in galop they both get up front. Legolas looks back and he smiles when he sees her coming. "Was Gimli talking to much?" He asks with amusment in his eyes. Joyce let´s Bredo walk next to Legolas. "Since when do I need an excuse to sought out the company of the one I love" She replies. Legolas smiles. They talked until he made camp.  
  
Eowyn is walking around with a cooking pott. Joyce is sitting with the fire and talking to Aragorn. Eowyn comes and stand next to them. "I made some stew. It is not much but it is hot." Joyce smiles and says. "No thank you. I just ate." Aragorn takes a bit. He eats a bit. Joyce can see that he does not like it. "It is good" He tells Eowyn so he does not disapoint her. When she turns around he tries to trow it away but Eowyn looks at him again. "My uncle told me a starnge thing. He said that your rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."She says to Aragorn. Joyce watches Aragorn expression changes. He does not like it when the topic is his age or his inheritage. "King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." He says then. "Then you must be at least 60." Eowyn says in awe. Aragorn shakes his head. "70? You can not be 80" She asks then. "I am 87." He finaly says.  
  
Eowyn then realizes it. "You are on of the Dunedain. A decended of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race passed into legend." She then says. "There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn answers softly. "I am sorry. Please eat" Eowyn says at last before she turns around and leaved.  
  
When she is gone Aragorn pours the stew away on the ground. Joyce pats him on the shoulder. She knows that it is not easy being the only on of your kind in a strange place. Getting up she walks towards her bed role to ly down.  
  
How did you like it? I still need ideas on romance. Please review. 


	6. the road to helms deep

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks all my loyal reviewers. I love you all. You are the best. I will try to make longer chapter. But I am not very good at it. But well let´s begin.  
  
When Joyce awoke later that night she found Aragorn sitting at the fire. She was about to turn around and fall asleep again when she heard him say Arwen´s name very softly. Getting up she walked over to Aragorn. The men looked up when he heard her aproach. He smiles. Joyce sits down next to him before asking. "Why did you let her go Aragorn?" Aragorn looks startled by the question but then answeres "She is better of sailing to Valinor. She has a change for different life away from war, grief and despair. She can be at peace there. "He wants to continue but is interupted by Joyce. "Don´t give me that. You love her with all your heart and she loves you. Even if she finds peace in Valinor, she would never forget you. And if you really believed what you just said to me then you would not hold her pendagent. You know better then that. And sometimes it is better to let Arwen make her own chooice." Joyce said. Aragorn smiled and then said. "You know me very well, little one. You are right I don´t believe that. I love her and I am sure that she still loves me. No matter what Elrond says. Thank you. I guess I just needed to hear it." Joyce nodded. "That is what friends are for Aragorn. And I will always believe in you and suport you no matter what you decide. And I will follow you trough this war and protect you even if it will cost me my own life." She said. Aragorn pulled her in a hug before wispering in her ear. "Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me. I hope that you will be as happy with Legolas when this is over, as I hope I will be with Arwen." Letting go of him Joyce smiled. "I am sure you will. Now if you will excuse me I am going to find Legolas." She said while getting up.  
  
Walking out of the camp she knew exectly where to look for the Elf. She found him sitting next to the stream. He was scanning the landscape like Theoden asked him. He turned around when he heard her walking towards him. His weapon was raised. "You know better then to try and kill me with arrows Legolas." Joyce said very calm. Legolas let his weapons fall before smiling. "Sorry I am a bit tense. Is something wrong?" He asked. Joyce shook her head before saying. "No nothing is wrong. I just wanted to do something." Legolas looked at her before asking. "What do you want to do then?" Joyce crossed the distance between them and press her lips against his in a sweet, long kiss. When they broke apart Legolas smiled before saying. "Wow. How I missed that." Joyce smiled before saying. "I better get back again. I would not want you to get to much destrected because of me." Legolas nodded and waved before turning back to scanning the landscape again.  
  
The next day Joyce was running back and forth between the front and the back. Gimli was watching her from the horse before shouting to her. "Lassie. Did you lose something?" Joyce stopped next to him and said. "I got to much energy. This is better then to let me explode things." Gimli nodded and let her run off again.  
  
Joyce sees Hama and Gamling riden up front. "You are the girl who came with Gandalf. Please come with us we are scouting ahead. We could use another fighter." Hama says to her. Joyce nodds and get´s up Bredo. When Joyce gets to them she sees that Hama has been killed by a Warg. Legolas has killed the fowl creature already. "A scout." He shouts to Aragorn. The men runs back to Theoden and warns then about the wargs and the orcs. Theoden tells Eowyn to get the vilagers into safety.  
  
Joyce urshed Bredo in gallop and pulls out her sword. She can see that Legolas is also on his horse. "Charge" Theoden shouts. Joyce kills one orcs before she is pushed off of Bredo. The horse stops and waits for her. Killing all wargs and orcs that come near her she defence herself and her horse. She can see Aragorn killing an orc but his wrist is caught in the wargs saddle straps. Both are heading straight for a cliff. Running after them she jumps after Aragorn when he falls down the cliff. She is just too late to grab him. By jumping off the cliff so high she has to much speed to stop herself from hitting the rocks. The next thing she knows she has hit the water just like Aragorn did. She can feel darkness claiming her. The last thing she sees is the cliff many meters above with Bredo, her horse, looking down.  
  
When the battle has ended Legolas looks around. The last of the wargs are running away. He looks around. Gimli is shouting for Aragorn. When they both come near the cliff the can hear the dying orc laughs. "Tell me what has happend and I will ease your passing." Gimli treatends. "Gimli, have you seen Joyce?" Legolas asks. "He is death. He took a little tumble of the cliff. And the girl jumped after him. Foolish she is. She would off never survived that." The orcs says in between coughs. "You lie!" Legolas says while grabbing the orcs. While the orcs dies Legolas notices that in his had there is the evenstar of Arwen. He takes it and puts it away. "Legolas look!" Gimli says while tapping him on the shoulder. Legolas looks up and sees Bredo standing near the cliff. "Oh Valar. No!" Legolas breaths before running towards the horse.  
  
He looks over the cliff with mixed emotions of both grief and anger on his face. He can see nothing down there. Gimli stands next to him and he says. "She will live, just like Aragorn will. The are two of the strongest willed people I know. As long as Joyce is with him Aragorn will be safe." Legolas nodds. "Get the wounded on horse. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden says to his men before walking over to Legolas and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come." He says.  
  
Legolas slowly takes the reigns off Bredo and he takes the horse with him. His mind is blank. They can´t be death. He thinks. Getting on Arod they leave for Helms Deep.  
  
Hope that you liked it. I need ideas. Please review. 


	7. the road to helms deep part 2

Disclamer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belon to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another update for all the people who want it.  
  
When Joyce awakes she find that her body is killing her. Looking up she notice that she at a small shore. A horse is standing a few feet from her. He winnies to get her attention. Getting up slowly she walks over to the horse. "What are you doing here Mellon-nin? (my friend)" She softly asks the horse. The horse walks away but looks back as if he wants Joyce to follow him. Joyce slowly walks after the horse. When it stops he winnies. Walking around the horse she can see Aragorn lying on his stomach. "O no!" She runs over to him and turn him on his back. "He is still breathing. That is good" Then the memory of what happend comes rushing back to her. "Great I fell off a cliff. Just like Aragorn. I was very lucky as is he."  
  
A couple of hours later Aragorn mumbles Arwen´s name and opens his eyes. "Sorry to disapoint you. But I am not Arwen." He hears a familior voice say. Sitting up he sees Joyce sitting. "What has happened?" He asked. "What do you remember?" Joyce answeres back. "The wargs attacked and the orcs and we were fighting them. That is all." Aragorn says while sitting with his back against a tree. "You fell off a clif." Joyce tells him. "And then what are you doing here?" He asks then. "I jumped after you. But I collided with the rocks and was knocked out cold. Smart or what? Are you wounded?" Joyce says. "My whole body is sore. But we need to get back as soon as we can. But how will we get back?" Aragorn says while looking around. "We use Brego. "Joyce says while poiting to him. Then more winnies sound as Hasudel comes into the vision of the both of them. "And that horse." Joyce adds.  
  
It takes the both of them a couple of minutes to get on the horse. Joyce is riding on Brego and Aragorn on Hasudel. "We will go to Helm´s Deep." Aragorn tells both horses.  
  
After they had been ridding for a couple of hours they come upon a hill. There is a large army marching towards the mountains. "Found the army. Let´s warn the others" Joyce says. Aragorn nods and they both urge thier horse into gallop.  
  
After a couple of hours Helms Deep comes into view. Joyce and Aragorn smile at each other before making their way fast into the refuge.  
  
When they ride in everybody seems to be amazed. "Where are they? Where are they? Get out of the way. I will kill them both." Gimli says while pushing away the crowd. "You are the most luckiest, the canniest and the most recless man I have ever seen" He says when he sees Aragorn. "And you are so crazy, lassie. You nearly have me a heartattack. Jumping after him like you did." He then says to Joyce. Hugging them both Joyce says then after he let go of her. "That is who I really am." Before following Aragorn to find the king.  
  
When she enteres the hall she sees Legolas talking to Aragorn. When the man walks on Legolas turns around. He looks shocked at seeing her before walking over. "Now you did it." Gimli mumbles loud enought for her to hear from her side. Legolas pretends to be mad but is failing missarbly. He is just to happy to have her back. "You are problaby the most crazziest girl I have ever met. Or it this too a saiyan thing? What were you thinking? You could have been dead." Legolas begins. Joyce answers back. "Yes, Legolas. I am crazy. I could have been dead. But this is who I am and what I do. Better learn to live with it because I will do anything to protect the people I love." The Elf smiles before saying. "Gandalf and Aragorn already warned me that you would do this. It is very good to have you on our side, protector." Joyce smiles before Legolas hugs her with all his might. "ouch" Joyce says it before she can think. Legolas lets go of her with a shocked expression on his face. "Are you wounded?" He asks. Joyce nods before saying. "They are not severe but they will need to be tended. I have a huge gash on my arm" "Go to Eowyn she will help you. I need to see the king." He then says. Joyce nods before walking off to find Eowyn.  
  
She finds her in a room. It looks like the lady has been crying. Sitting next to her Joyce asked her what was wrong. "It is Lord Aragorn. I believe I am in love with him. Yet he does not seem to return my feelings." Eowyn tells her in between hicups. Joyce mentaly curses herself for not telling Eowyn about Arwen. "You see Eowyn. Aragorn has someone back at Rivendell. He loves her very much. With all his heart I dare say. That is why he does not return your feelings. She is an Elf. They met long before we were even born. Aragorn has loved her all his life. I am sorry that I did not told you before." Joyce says. Eowyn smiles sadly before saying. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I knew when the Elf gave him the necklass back. And when he told me about her this afternoon I could tell by the look in eyes. I just can´t stop how I am feeling for him." Joyce hugs her. "I am sure you will find someone who will love you Eowyn. I know it." She says. "What did you needed from me?" Eowyn asked. "I am wounded could you tend it for me? And you are a friend of mine. You need help. That is what friends are for." Joyce smiles. After saying that Eowyn quickly dressed Joyce her wound.  
  
Sorry it was a bit short. The next chapter are the battle. Hope you liked it please review. 


	8. getting ready for battle

Disclaimer I don´t own anything or the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I promise there will be some action between Legolas and Joyce after the battle but I need all of your guys help. I have no idea how to write something like that. So email me about it. My email is laurenflorissonhotmail.com  
  
After Joyce got her wound cleaned up and dress she went to find Aragorn. She found him when he came out of the caves. He smiled at her while gesturing to Legolas who was telling him that he should rest instead of trying to erange everything. Aragorn said. "Are you well enough to fight? We need you very badly." He was interupted when Eowyn came running at them while shouting his name. "I am to be sent with the woman in the caves" She said displeased. "That is an honorable charge." Aragorn answered while making a face toward Joyce before turning his attention back to Eowyn.  
  
"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" She then asked. "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in their last defence?"Aragorn answered in return. "Let me stand at your side:" She pleads. "It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn answers. He turns away to talk to Joyce. "You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because the love you! Joyce is a girl to and you do not command her to stay. It is not fair." She then said.  
  
Both Joyce and Aragorn turn around. "You have no idea why I am fighting with them. You have no idea who or what I am Eowyn. So it is not your place to say these things. Yes I fight with them because I love them but also because I have been told." Joyce says. "O yes then what are you that makes it so important to fight with them?" Eowyn challenge Joyce. Joyce moves closer. Pulling Eowyn so near that only she can hear this she then says. "I am the protector of this planet. I have got more power then you can imagion. I have been told by Gandalf to protect Aragorn and to help him safe all of your people. So don´t ever chalenge me like that." Eowyn looks suprised and looks Aragorn in the eye. She can see that the men is angry. Eowyn drops her gaze and then wispers but loud enough to hear. "I am sorry. I will exept my charge. Good luck to you all." And with that she walks off towards the caves. Aragorn turns around to follow her. He turns around and asks. "Will you come to Joyce?" Joyce shakes her head before saying. "No I will get ready alone. I need the time. " The men nods and then follows Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Joyce walks outside to the wall. Looking around she can see an old men standing there. He looks at her before asking. "Do you believe we can win this fight? All the soldier don´t seem to believe in it. Not even the Elf." "Of couse I believe. As long we hold on to what we believe in and stay true to each other and hope they can never truly beat us. And what do you mean that the Elf does not belief?" Joyce answered "He said something against Lord Aragorn about it. They were fighting and speaking in a different langues until Lord Aragorn said Then I shall die as one of them. After that he walked away." The old man says. Joyce nods before saying. "May the Valar protect you tonight." With that she walks off.  
  
Taking up a armour she puts the half of it one. She can still move as fast as ever in them. She feels two hands on her shoulder. She wants to turn around but Aragorn voice says to her. "Hold still. You are too tense. Let me message your shoulders a bit then you will feel better. And it will stop the pain." She nods before she relaxes against the movements that Aragorn makes. After a couple of minutes he stops and Joyce turns around and smiles at him. Thanks is readed in her eyes.  
  
The both of them start to get ready for battle. When Aragorn has strapped on his armor his sword is handed to him by Legolas. "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us asstray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." The Elf apologizes. "U-moe edaved, Legolas. (There is nothing to forgive Legolas)" Aragorn answered. The both claps each other on the shoulder. "Everybody despairs now and then Legolas but never let it cloud your judgement. And Aragorn like I said before I will protect you. But I will fight for you all this night and alway." Joyce says. Gimli drops his chainmail. "Good speech Lassie. We had time I would get this adjusted. It is a little tight across the chest. "He says after that. A horn can be heard. "That is no orc horn" Legolas says before running towards the sound. All follow him.  
  
When they come outside the find Haldir and an army of Lorien Elves looking at them. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Men and Elves. Long ago we fought and died together. We came to honor that alliance." He says. Aragorn bows before Haldir and says. "Mae govannen Haldir (Well met Haldir)" He then grabs Haldir in a hug. The Elf looks suprised but then hugs him back. "You are most welcome" Aragorn says while letting go. Joyce is next and also hug Haldir. The Elf wispers in her ear. "The Lady asked me to say to you that all will be clear to you soon. I take it you know what she is talking about." Joyce nods. Legolas claps him on the arm. Haldir turns to Theoden and says. "We are proud to fight along side Men, once more."  
  
After that it is decided that Aragorn will lead the Elves since Joyce will fight with Legolas and Gimli and he is the only one who know both Elvish and the common tongue.  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. I need ideas on the action/romance between Joyce and Legolas. I have got no idea how to write these thing. So email me with ideas and put in the subject ideas for the fanfic. My email is laurenflorissonhotmail.com 


	9. the battle

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I still needs ideas on Joyce and Legolas so fire away and I might even use them. Now they battle will begin. I promise it won´t be to long. Enjoy  
  
Men and Elves are standing on the battlements. Looking out towards the 10.000 Uruk-Hai army that is marching towards them. Joyce is standing next to Legolas and Gimli. Besides them are Elves Archers. Joyce is also given a bow and quiver for now. It is earier for her to shoot them then to use her powers. "You could have picked a better spot" Gimli grumbles to Legolas. The Elf smirks and is about to reply but then Aragorn comes walked by and puts his hand on Legolas his shoulder. "Well lad. Whatever luck you live by let´s hope it lasts the night. Goes for you to Lassie" Gimli says.  
  
Thunder flashes revealing the Uruk-Hai army. "Your friend are with you Aragorn." Legolas tells him. "Let´s hope they last the night" Gimli answers. Aragorn then walks over to Joyce and wispers in her ear. "Do not use your power. It is not worth it. Only when there is no other way." Joyce nods in understanding and Aragorn moves out again.  
  
Joyce can hear Aragorn command them all faintly trough the rain. "A Eruchin. U-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le fealas! (Show them no mercy. For you shall recieve non!)" The Uruk-Hai stop and the growl in anticipation for the battle. Joyce can feel it. Her blood is rushing trough her vaines. She grins in the darkness. They will fall. She will not let them hurt any of her friends.  
  
"What is happening out there?" Gimli asks while jumping up and down trying to see above the wall. "Shall I descibe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asks. Gimli laughs.  
  
The Uruks are roaring. On of the men of Rohan released an arrow shooting a uruk in the neck. He falls down death. The army stops roaring. "Dartho! (Hold)" Aragorn shouts to the men. The uruks starts charging towards them. "Tangado a chadad (Prepare to fire)" Aragorn shouts. Everybody notches arrows on their bows. Joyce does too. Taking aim she can see Legolas from the corner of her eyes. The Elf smiles and winks before returning his attention back to the battlefield. "Faeg i-varv din na lanc an nu ranc (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm)" Legolas tells the others. "Leithio i philinn (realease the arrows)" Aragorn shouts.  
  
Joyce released the arrow. She hits the uruk. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli asks. Joyce nods to him. The Elves have hit many urkus but the still keep advanching. "Ribed bant (Full Volley!!!)" Aragorn shouts. The Elves on the ground shoot their arrows. Then he shouts to Joyce. "Shoot them like I tought you" Joyce nods and then shouts four arrows after one another fast then the eye can follow. Legolas looks suprised but then makes a mental note to say something about it later.  
  
"Ladder" Aragorn shouts. "Good" Gimli shouts while taking out his axe. "Swords! Swords" Aragorn shouts to the Elves. Joyce takes out the sword just before the Uruks jump from the ladders.  
  
Joyce slashes with her sword to one of the Uruks. He grins before catching her blade with his. Putting more strenght behind it she finishes him off. She can hear the competition between Gimli and Legolas. They are shouting number to each other. Joyce has killed about 20 now. Pushing her sword trough the troat of a large one she finished him off. Joyce hears Aragorn shout at the Elves that they should take out the Uruks at the causeway. Making a energy ball in her hand she shoots it at them cause about then of them to fall. But they still keep advancing.  
  
Hurling her sword behind her she see a particully big one coming at her. She forces her sword in his groin. The Uruks laughs but Joyce smirks to him (like Vegeta) and then pulls her sword up. Slysing the Uruk in two. A other one loses his head. And two other their arm and legs. A other one has only his chest and head left. The rest has been painfully removed.  
  
"Togo hon dad, Legolas( Bring him down Legolas). Dago hon! Dago hon! (Kill him! Kill him) Joyce hears Aragorn shout. She turns around and sees that Legolas is trying to shoot an Uruk who is running at the wall with a torch in his hand. The uruk runs on while having two arrows stick out of them.  
  
Then the wall is blown up. Joyce can feel herself falling. She hits the wall with a good force and there is a lot of pain in her right hand and wrist. Falling hard to the ground she can feel her old wounds playing up again. "Aragorn, Joyce!" Gimli shouts before jumping off the wall and into the Uruk army. Joyce slowly raised her head and bliks to get rid of the stars. Getting up she ignores her head ache and tries to get her hand to work. It hurts her to much to use it. Wrapping a peace of her shirt around it she can manage to hold something in it without letting the pain overwelm her. She then charges after Aragorn and the Elves.  
  
"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir, nan Barad! (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir to the Keep!" Aragorn shouts. Joyce nods at him before helping an Elf who has broke his leg inside. The next thing she hears is Aragorn shouting "Haldir" Looking up to where the sound came from she can see that Aragorn puts Haldir down. The Elf is death. Forcing back a sob she then stabs the Uruks out of pure anger trying to make her way towards Aragorn. The men nods and then point to Legolas who is standing on the battlement fighting there. Joyce runs upstairs to Legolas.  
  
The Elf smiles and then turns his back against her. Joyce gets the idea and they stand back to back. "Are you okay?" Legolas ask in between kills. "Not really but I will manage. I am so mad at the creature. They have killed Haldir, Legolas" She answeres him. The Elf tenses before forcing his blade into a uruks troat. He then pushes her towards some other men to help her fight the urukas there.  
  
Joyce fight as hard as she can. She is soon cornered by a orc. Then something strange happens. She can feel something changing inside of her. And things become clear to her. All her feeling it is asif the sort themself out. Looking at the people who didn´t make it she realises that it is now or never. And that she should net let doubt lead her feeling or get in the way or what makes her happy. "O Valar. I love him so much" She says while snapping out of it. The orcs looks at her confused. She removes his head from his body. "Not you, you idiot" She then tells him body.  
  
"Joyce, pull back." She hears Aragorn shout to her. Running towards the entrance she finishes off two more orcs. Inside she helps the best she can while moving tables. She grimaces in pain when she lift up a table with her wounded hand. "The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden says. "You said this fortress would never fall while youe men defend it. They still defend it. They have dies defending it!" Aragorn shouts back.  
  
Aragorn and Gamling go over that the woman should move out. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them!" Aragorn says to Theoden. "For death and Glory" Theoden says with a light in his eyes. "For Rohan for your people" Aragorn answeres back.  
  
When they ride out, the horn on Helms deep is sounded. Slashing trough the uruk hai and the orcs Joyce can feel that she better and she can feel her anger coming back for all the people who fell tonight. Aragorn taps her on the shoulder and point the mountain side. Gandalf is standing on the top. Joyce smiles at Aragorn and the men smiles back.  
  
They drive the orcs and uruks towards the forest that has appeard as out of nowhere. The trees start to move as soon the Uruks have entered the forest. Joyce feels a strange fear in her body. But then Gandalf puts a hand on her shoulder. She smiles before he hugs her as tight as can. "I am glad you are still alive. Let´s go inside." Joyce nods and turn her horse and they move back towards the fortress.  
  
Hope you liked it? Still need ideas on the romance bit. Please review. 


	10. wounds

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The song belongs to Brain McKnight.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I am still working on my spelling. But if somebody want to be a beta reader you are most welcome just put in in the review or send me a email. My email adress is in my profile. I will try to get some romance in the next chapter but I still need ideas so post away.  
  
Joyce walked back in to Helm´s Deep. She was looking for Legolas. "Joyce, come here." Someone shouted at her. Walking over to the voice she saw that Gandalf was standing there. "I need your help. These people were hurt in the battle. Can you take care of them? Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn are also helping." He told her. Joyce nodded and took her suplies out of her pack.  
  
She sat down next to a men, he was coughing blood. "Where does it hurt?" She asked him. It was kind of s stupid question and she knew it but there was nothing else she could ask. The man smiled and then said. "My chest. An orc slammed into it. And my arm and my leg is broken I think. Maybe you can better ask where it does not hurt." He then began coughing again. Joyce helped him out of his armor before gently feels his chest. He had some bruises and one rib had penetraded is lung. She would need Gandalf help here. Standing up she said. "Don´t worry I will help you but I need to find one of my friends first." The man nodded. She took one of the boys that was watching and told him to come warn her is something was wrong.  
  
She found Gandalf pretty fast. The wizard walked after her and then kneeled down by the men. Joyce had already informed him of what needed to be done. Gandalf nodded to her and Joyce turned to the man. "I need to knock you out. When you wake up you will probably have a nig headache." The next thing the man know he was knocked out cold by blunt end of her sword coliding with his head. After that they both went to work. About a half hour later the man was saved.  
  
Standing up they both went to work to help the other people who got injured. Most of them could be saved but some did not make it in time. After a while Joyce her hand began to hurt more and more. She ignored the pain and worked on helping people.  
  
A couple of hours later she was walking trough the castle and found a little girl sitting in a corner crying. Sitting next to her she asked what was wrong. "My mommy is lying on that bed over there but she is not moving. And my daddy went to fight the beasts today and he did not come back." Joyce stood up to see about the girl her mother. She was dead. Sitting back down again next to her she then asked what her name was. "My name is Emma. And yours?" Emma answered. "My name is Joyce. Emma I don´t know where your father is but your mother well she is ....." Joyce began. "She is dead." The girl said. Joyce was suprised she knew about it. "Yes, she is Emma. I am sorry."  
  
"Where did she go?" The girl asked next. "She is in heaven. She is with all the people she loves. And she is watching from up above in the clouds to you." Joyce answered. "Is she an angel?" Emma asked while sitting on Joyce her lap. "I am sure she is. She is problaby playing with the other angels and then when she is done she is going to watch you." Joyce answered. The girl smiled. "Emma, O thank the Valar you are save." A voice said. The girl ran towards the voice. It belonged to a young men. Walking over Joyce saw that he was wounded but only a bit. Picking up Emma the men then said to Joyce. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I am her father. My name is Mark." Joyce smiled but then her face saddend and she said. "I am sorry Mark but your wife she did not make it. She is over there in the bed." The man his face darkend before he said. "It is for the better. She was gravely ill for over a year. Now she can have peace at last. Please excuse us." Joyce nodded before walking away.  
  
Joyce sat down in one of the empty halls and allowed the tears she had been keeping at bay for a couple of hours now to fall. Two strong arms wrapped themselfs around her. Leaning in to the embrace she notice that Aragorn was hugging her. He too was crying. His arms were covered in bandages. Letting go of her he smiled. Kneeling down he then asked. "Are you wounded?" Joyce nodded and held out her right hand. The man took it gently and emaminated it. Joyce winced in pain everytime it send a wave of pain trough her arm and hand. "Your hand is badly bruised and your arm is twisted. I will bind them and you must try not to use them for 24 hours." Aragorn said before tearing up most of his shirt and then wrapping it around her arm and hand. "I am sorry but I don´t have anything for the pain." He said. Joyce nodded in understanding and thanks.  
  
Standing up he extended his hand before saying. "I came to look for you because somebody need you." Joyce took his hand before answering. "I will come with you. Who needs me?" "Legolas does. He has broken 2 ribs and I need to set them. It will hurt him and I tought you were perfect to get his attention away." Aragorn said while walking trough the halls. He stopped in front of a room. "He is badly bruised. Are you sure you want to do it?" He asked one last time. Joyce nodded before saying. "I was looking for him. He has helped me before. If he needs me I will be there for him." Aragorn smiled at that before opening the door.  
  
Walking in Joyce saw Legolas lying on a bed. The Elf has his eyes closed in pain. His shirt was removed. His muscilur chest was turning blue and purple from the broken ribs. "Legolas, I brought somebody with me who wants to see you." Aragorn said to the Elf. Legolas opened his eyes and tried to look up. Joyce moved next to the bed. The Elf looked suprised but then a beautifull smile lid his face. "Hannon Le (Thank you)" He said to Aragorn. The men only smiled before answering. "There is no need to thank me. That is what friends are for. And besides this is going to hurt like hell so somebody should take your attention away from the pain. And I tought Joyce was the best who could do that."  
  
"You can sit down Joyce. I don´t know what you have got planned to get his attention but you can start." Aragorn said while taking the stuff that he needed. Joyce sat down in the chair and gave Legolas her left hand. The Elf took it and squeeshed it tightly. "I will sing a song that my father taught me. And if you feel pain Legolas then just squeesh my hand as tight as you want." The Elf nodded before preparing himself for the pain that was to come. Aragorn also nodded that she could begin. Joyce began to sing softly. Her voice was clear and bright. She began to sing the sing the song that her father taught her.  
  
_It is undeniable that we should be together. _

_It is unbelievable how I used to say that I would fall never. _

_The basis is need to know, if you don´t now just how I feel. _

_Then let me show you now that I am for real. _

_If all things in time, time will reveal.  
  
One, your like a dream come true. _

_Two, just want to be with you. _

_Tree, boy it is plain to see, that your the only one for me. _

_Four, repeat steps one trough tree. _

_Five, make you fall in love with me _

_If I ever believe my work is done, then I start back at one.  
  
So incredible the way things work themselves out. _

_And all emotional, one you know what it is all about. _

_And undesiable for us to be apart. _

_Never would it made it very far. _

_Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart.  
  
One, your like a dream come true. _

_Two, just want to be with you. _

_Tree, boy it is plain to see, that your the only one for me. _

_Four, repeat steps one trough tree. _

_Five, make you fall in love with me _

_If I ever believe my work is done, then I start back at one.  
  
Sat farewell to the dark night, I see the coming of the sun. _

_I feel like a little child, whos life has just begun. _

_You cam and breathed new life, into this lonely heart of mine. _

_Your threw out the life line, just in the nick of time.  
  
One, your like a dream come true. _

_Two, just want to be with you. _

_Tree, boy it is plain to see, that your the only one for me. _

_Four, repeat steps one trough tree. _

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_I__f I ever believe my work is done, then I start back at one.  
_  
When she was done singing, Legolas his chest was wrapped and Aragorn has quitly left the room. The Elf was smiling. "You song was lovely. But if your father taught you this then it must have been for a special ocassion." He then said. Joyce nodded before she said. "Yes it is. And this is special enough to sing this song." Legolas looked confused. Joyce sat down on the bed. "I said in Lothlorien that I would give you my heart in time. Last night when the battle was raging I realized something. I love you so much and that I should not let doubt get in the way of what makes me happy. And that is you Legolas. You were and are so sweet and good to me. And after all I told you, you still love me. You said you would wait an etenity for me but I will not make you wait that long. You have my heart, prince of Mirkwood. And all of me."  
  
The Elf pressed her close and kissed her. "Will you sleep with me? We are both tired from the fight. And I don´t care who knows it now. I love you and I am ready to fight for you, my saiyan warrior." Legolas moves a bit so that there was room for her to ly down to. Joyce smiled before saying. "I will fight fo you to. And die for you." Joyce lied down next to him and the Elf pressed her against his chest gently so that he would not hurt himself. Both were fast asleep within moments.  
  
How did you like it? Please review with ideas. And beta readers are welcome


	11. scared

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The song belongs to 98 Degrees.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I love them all. And I will work with the idea I get just be patience. Beta readers are still welcome. Email me about it. I will try to put romance in it but well Joyce has to be carefull with the wounded Legolas (.  
  
When Joyce awoke later that afternoon her body was all stiff and sore. Looking around it only took her a second to realise where she was. Looking at Legolas she saw that he was still asleep. Slipping of the bed and out of the room, Joyce went in search of a bathroom.

When she came back, Legolas still apreared to be sleeping. Getting on the bed she saw that the Elf was sweating and his face has a pain filled expression on it. He was holding the blankets tightly. Taking his hand in to that of her she closed her eyes and began to sing.  
  
_I knew at once that you were meant for me.  
  
Deep in mu soul I know that I am your destiny.  
  
Trough you are unsure.  
  
Whey fight the tide.  
  
Don´t think so much  
  
And let your heart decide  
  
I see your future and it is tied to mine.  
  
Look in your eyes and I see you searching for a sign.  
  
But you will never fall, til you let go.  
  
Don´t be so scared of what you don´t know.  
  
True to your heart  
  
You must be true to your heart.  
  
That is when the heavens will part.  
  
And shower you with my love  
  
Open your eyes.  
  
Your heart can tell you no lies , and when your true to your heart.  
  
I know it is going to lead you straight to me.  
_  
When she stopped and opened her eyes again Legolas was relaxed again. She lied back down again until a knock on the door came. Standing up she walked over and opended the door. Aragorn was standing in front of it. He smiled before poiting to the door. Joyce opended it so that he could come in. "How are you?" The man asked softly. "Sore and stiff and you?" She said not telling the whole truth. "I have been better. I came to check on Legolas." Aragorn answered. "Do you know what time it is?" Joyce asked Aragorn. "I think you slept for maybe 2 or 4 hours. It has not been more. Has Legolas been awake?" Joyce shook her head before she answered. "He is in pain. I sang to him and he relaxed. But I don´t think it will last long. He is also sweating. Something he should not be doing." Aragorn nodded before he walked over to the bed.  
  
After looking at Legolas he said."Joyce, can you find Gandalf for me? I need his help." Joyce nodded before she ran off. She ran trough the halls in search of the wizard. She found him sitting outside. "Gandalf, Aragorn send me. He said he needed your help with Legolas." Gandalf stood up and ran after her.  
  
Getting in the room he asked Aragorn what was wrong. "I think he is getting a fever of something. He is sweating and tossing around. I don´t really know what is wrong but I need your help." The man said. Gandalf then looked at Joyce. The girl was turning as white as the sheets. "Joyce, wait outside okay:" Gandalf pushed her outside and closed the door.  
  
Joyce sat down against the wall. She felt again how tired and hurt she was. She was getting scared. This is why she waited with giving away her heart. Everytime she let someone come close, they would die or get hurt. She did not want to lose Legolas. Her head fell into her arms when she began to cry.  
  
"Lassie, what is wrong?" Gimli asked. "With everything I heard from you and Legolas, you should be smiling." Joyce lifted up her head before answering. "Legolas is wounded and I am scared he will lose his life."  
  
The Dwarf put his hand up her shoulder before answering. "The Elf is one of the most stuborn people I know. He will not lose that easily. Not while he has got something to stay here for." Joyce looked up and smiled a bit. "Thanks Gimli. Your are great friend." The dwarf blushed. "Now Lass. No need for that. How about I get you some food?" Joyce nods.  
  
After a while Gimli comes back with two plaits filled with food. He puts one in front of her. Joyce begins to eat. After a while she shoves the plait away. "Not hungry, lassie?" Gimli asks concerned. "Not really. I am not feeling so good. Very tired and hurt. It is problaby nothing." Joyce said.  
  
The door opened and Aragorn and Gandalf stepped out. "He is awake and you can both see him." Gandalf said while smiling. Joyce stood and after leaning for suport against the wall she walked into the door after Gimli.  
  
Legolas was lying on the bed with underneath his head a pillow. He smiled a bit but his eyes remained painfully. "Don´t ever do that again Lad. You scared us. Don´t do it again got it." Gimli told him. Legolas nodded but then focused on Joyce. In his opinion she did not look good. She was looking out the window. Legolas asked Gimli softly if he wanted to leave. The Dwarf wanted to answer no but then he saw that Legolas was watching Joyce. So he said instead. "You want to be alone with her right. I will leave you then alone. Take good care of her Elf she needs it. You scared her most of all." Legolas looked at him and mounted the words "Thank you" Gimli only smiled before closing the door.  
  
"Meleth-Nin (my love) tell me what is wrong?" Legolas asked her. Joyce turned around before walking over. "I am just tired and a bit sore that is all. You should get some rest instead of worrying about me." Joyce said while sitting on the bed. She let her face look at the blankets. Legolas lifted her chin up with his hand. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were not as bright as before. He then ran his hand to strike the lose stringes of hair out her face. He stopped when he felt how hot she was. "You can´t fool me Joyce. You are not okay. Please tell me what is wrong? You helped me when I needed you now let me help you." He told her.  
  
"I am just so tired and everything is hurting me. I was so scared of losing you today. I guess the battle efected me more then I tought it would. And I am not feeling so good." She finished. Legolas sat up and opened his arm. "Come here." He said. It took Joyce only a moment to nearly trow herself in his arms. Legolas presses her close. He can hear her cry softly into his shoulder. Stroking her hair he sings softly.  
  
_Someone you know is on your side, can set you fee.  
  
I can do that for you if you believe in me.  
  
Why second guess? What feels so right?  
  
Just trust your heart and you will see the light.  
  
True to your heart.  
  
You must be true to your heart.  
  
That is when the heavens will part.  
  
And shower you with my love.  
  
Open your eyes.  
  
Your heart can tell you no lies.  
  
And when your true to your heart.  
  
It is going to lead you staight to me._  
  
Joyce was falling asleep while listening to Legolas singing and the beating of his heart. The Elf smiled before lying back down. This time he made sure that she was warn enough else she would get more sicker then she was. He then to fell asleep.  
  
What do you think? Please review. Ideas are still welcome 


	12. getting better

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I love each and everyone of you. I still need some ideas on my story but well I will manage. Let´s begin  
  
Joyce awoke for the fourth time that everning from her sleep. Everytime she would do Legolas sat next to her and she would fall asleep again. This time it was different. Legolas was not sitting next to him. Turning around a voice said. "Easy, little one. I am glad that you are feeling better." Joyce saw that Aragorn was sitting next to her. When she didn´t say anything and just looked at him confused he explained. "The wound that Eowyn tended has gotten infected and you develebed a fever. Legolas warned me a couple of hours ago. You have gotten pretty sick. Legolas will be back soon. He went with Gimli to get some food. You want to go back to sleep or just talk?" He asked then. "I would like some water, please" Joyce asked. Her voice was horse and her troat painfully dry.  
  
Aragorn helped her to drink some water. It made Joyce feel much better. She smiled at Aragorn before she fell back to sleep. She started dreaming right away. She dreamed about wierd world. A world were there are more people like her. She saw a little girl running towards a building. The girl fell and started crying. A men came walking out of the house and picked the girl up. "Hush, there Joyce. It is okay. It just hurts a little. When you grow up and become a super saiyan like me you will laugh at what makes you cry now." The man started playing with the girl. The man turned around and walked at the house with the little girl on his arm. Joyce could see his face clearly now. He looked just like her. The only difference was that her eyes were blue and his was black. Then the world began to shake. Looking up at the sky there was a giant ball aproaching fast into the ground. The man also looked up and then began to run towards what appeared to be a ship. He entered it and the ship began to hover above the ground. It then took of towards the sky.  
  
The landscape changed and Joyce dreamed she was in the ship. Looking outside she could see the men was fighting someone. His appearance changed into blond hair and torques eyes. He killed the strange creature. After that the dream changed again. This time it seemed that years had gone by. The man looked older. But it was just tiny changes. His eyes held a grief and sadness that she could not explain. He appeared to be looking right at her. He was grievely wounded. "Joyce. My daughter." The man said. "Come closer." He asked her. Walking over she then croushed down next to him. He raised his hand to her cheek. "You are all grown up. How I missed you. But you can´t be here. This is not your destiny. You destiny is with someone you love and loves you just like me and your mother. I will soon join her. I am so glad I got to see you again. Even if it is just in a dream. I did the right thing to leave you with Gandalf. You have found the peace that I did not." He smiled before coughing. "Are you Goku? Are you my father?" Joyce asked. The man nodded before he said." Yes I am. We don´t have much time but I just want you to know that no matter what you think. I left you with Gandalf for your sake. I love you so much and I was selfish for holding you with me. I realise that now. But I hope it did the right thing and that you can forgive me." Joyce shook her head before saying. "Why should I forgive you when there is nothing to forgive. You gave me a change for a better life and if you did not do that I would not meet the people I know now and be the person I am today. For that I thank you. And yes I did miss you like hell." And with that she hugged Goku. He returned the hug before saying. "It is time that you go back to the one that you truly love. And it is time for me to also go to my love. We will not meet again my daughter. I love you and I will always watch over you and believe in you no matter what." With that Goku closed his eyes. His body began to disapear. "Goku! Dad, Daddy NO!" Joyce shouted.  
  
Legolas looked up when he heard Joyce shout. Moving next to her, he saw that her eyes were widen in shock and grief. She pressed her hand against her eyes. She was crying. Legolas pressed her against him. He had no idea what just happened but there was time enough to find that out later.  
  
After a couple of minutes Joyce calmed down and Legolas let go of her. "Joyce, what just happened?" He asked her. Taking a deep breath she began to tell him about the dream. When she was finished, Legolas looked at her with a sorrowfull expression on his face. "I am sorry, My love. I really wish things where different." Joyce shook her head. "I don´t. He said he loved my mother wih his whole being. And when she died a peace of him died as well. When he left me with Gandalf, he had nothing left. Now he is with her again. He must be happy." Joyce finished while she was smiling. Legolas smiled before moving his hand over her forehead. "Your fever is gone. You are not sick anymore." The Elf said happily. "How late is it?" Joyce asked him. "It is midnight. Everybody is asleep. It is only 16 hours ago that the battle stopped." Legolas answered.  
  
"Are you sleepy?" Joyce asked then. "No, why do you ask?" Legolas answered. "I am craving for a hot bath and I was wondering, since nobody is awake and will miss us if you would want to join me." Joyce said with a wicked grin on her face. Legolas nodded his head fiercly.  
  
A couple of minutes later they had reached the bathroom. While Legolas locked the door and getting ride of his tunic, Joyce took off her dirty clothes and trew them in the pool. (Think about a large country yard with a pool in the middle, but now windows). She then jumped in after the clothes. She dove under to get her hair wet. When she was above the water she felt two strong arms around her. Turning around she looked at the smiling face of Legolas. The bandages around his chest were soaking. Joyce looked up wondering. "I have got clean and dry ones with me." Legolas said.  
  
Legolas picked up the shampoo and turned her around. He slowly began to wash her hair and masseging her scull. Joyce was shivering underneath his touch. After he was done with washing her hair, He then washed his own. Joyce quickly washed the rest of her. When she dover under to get all the soap and shampoo of her, Legolas picked her up and pressed her against his chest.  
  
Crushing her lips with his, he then let his tongue slid into his mouth. Joyce moved against his and deepened their kiss. His hand traveled down to stop at her stomach. Joyce her fingers were tracing circels on his chest. Breaking their kiss Joyce moved his ear. Kissing and licking the pointy top, Legolas nearly lost it. "Oh Valar, You drive me crazy." He said loud enough for her to hear. She had found one of his most sensitives spots without having to travel down (if you know what I mean). He then grabbed her and kisses her full on the mouth again.  
  
His kissed then started to move down her neck and collar bone. Joyce loves the feelin he gave her. Pushing his head up again and kissing him on the lips, she let her hands travel down his chest. A yelp of pain from Legolas made her stop. Looking at him she said. "I am sorry, Legolas. Are you okay?" The Elf nodded before saying. "I think it ends here for tonight Meleth (Love). I am still a bit to sore and swollen and bruised to take it to the next step. And a bed would be nice. And I will only go on if you want me to okay. You can think about it for now. "Joyce nodded and helped him out of the water.  
  
Taking out her clothes she then took a towl and they both ran back to their room. It was a good thing nobody saw them. While Joyce hung out her clothes to dry, she changed into her dress and put the bandages of Legolas on again. Lying back on the bed they both fell asleep again.  
  
This was it for now. There will be real action very soon but I need help. Email me about it and put fanfic in the subject. Please review. 


	13. fighting Eowyn

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the great reviews. If you still have any idea no matter what about just put them in the review or email me. And yes this will be the last chapter they are in Helms Deep and then they will leave for Isengard.  
  
When Joyce awoke the next morning, she felt completly rested and refreshed. Legolas was still asleep. "He looks just like an angel" Joyce tought to herself. Getting up carefull so that she would not wake Legolas up, she picked up her now dry clothes and put them on. She then quitly left the room.  
  
Joyce walked into the main hall and was greeted with a big hug from Gimli. "Why are you hugging me, Gimli?" She asked the Dwarf. He mumbles something about being glad that she was okay and then blushes and walked away. Joyce looked after him while shaking her head.  
  
She then sat down at the table. "Hello there, my dear. I am glad to see that you are up again. How are you feeling?" Gandalf asked her while handing her some meat and bread. "I am fine, just very hungry. When will we leave for Isengard?" She answered him in between mouthfulls. "We will leave when the King does. I think we will leave today if Legolas is up for it." Gandalf answered. "Can I do some training then? My hand feels very stiff." Joyce asked when she was done with her breakfast. Her eyes were hopefull. The Wizard smiled before nodding.  
  
Walking outside with her sword in her hand, she looked around for a good place to do some moves. "Joyce, you are awake." Eowyn said while coming running at her. "Hello Eowyn. It is great to see you again." Joyce answered her. "What are you going to do with your sword? Are you going to train?" Eowyn asked. Joyce nodded before saying. "Yes I am. My hand has been bruised badly and I need to see if it okay again. Will you join me? I has been a while since I sparred against a woman." Eowyn nodded with a smile on her face. "I need to get my sword. Meet me at the battlements in 5 minutes." The Lady said before running inside.  
  
While Joyce sat looking over the battlements, she noticed that most of the orc bodies has been burned. A cough made her turn around. Eowyn had arrived. Joyce smiled before walking a few meters away. "Okay. I will not use my powers. Only swords. When somebody has dropped their swords 3 times or has been "killed" 3 times then the fight is over." Joyce said. Eowyn nodded before taking a fighting pose.  
  
Joyce also took a fighting pose. Then both woman ran at eachother with their swords held high. Eowyn pushed her sword up front, Joyce jumped aside and blocked her sword with that of Eowyn´s.  
  
Pushing The Lady´s sword away from her, Joyce put more force behind that of her. The point of her sword came close to Eowyn´s stomach. "You got killed one time." Joyce smirked.  
  
They both walked back and the sparring began again. This time Eowyn was determend not to lose. She forces Joyce to move faster in order to doge the blocks Blocking every attack that was coming her way, Joyce saw a opening in Eowyn´s attack. Ducking underneath the Lady´s sword she she swung her own towards Eowyns troat. "You are death again. This is the second time." Joyce said while moving her sword away.  
  
Eowyn was panting and sweating. While Joyce turned around to walk back to her spot, Eowyn attacked her. Joyce turned around and raised her sword just in time to stop the attack. "Is this how you want to play it Eowyn? Then this is how we play." With that Joyce trew Eowyn back. She landed on her back. Joyce poited her sword at Eowyn´s chest, but was stopped by another sword. Looking up she saw Eomer standing. "You will not attack my sister." He said coldly. "Eomer. It is not what you think. We were sparring. She did not attack me. Please do not challange her. You will lose." Eowyn said while getting up and stepping in front of Joyce. "Listen to your sister. I have no reason or desire to hurt you. We were just sparring that is all, nothing more. I would never attack her, she is my friend. Do not do anything you will regret later." Joyce said in addition to Eowyn´s words.  
  
"So you like to spar with my sister? I see that you are a good fighter. How about you spar with me? But this time a real match. With fists and all." Eomer said while smiling. "No. I will not accept. Even if I want to. It is to dangerous for you. I might hurt you." Joyce answered. "You can´t. You do not have enough power to hurt me, girl." With that Eomer attacked.  
  
Stepping back Joyce shouted to Eowyn to get Gandalf or Aragorn. Blocking Eomer´s sword with her own. She knew that she had to defend and not attack. "Eomer, please stop! I will not attack you." Joyce tried to reason while continueing to step back.  
  
Eomer rushed forwards in attempt to stop her from blocking. Joyce took a step aside and her warrior training kicked in. Grabbing Eomer, she kicked him in the stomach and the with her elbows in his back, knocked him to the ground. The man lied there while coughing up blood. Croushing down next to him, she said to him. "Look. I am sorry I had to do that but you were not making it any easier. I think you felt the reason why I didn´t want to spar with you." With that she stood up again and held out her hand to help him up. Eomer grabbed her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Leaning in closer he said. "You are not human are you? When you kicked me I could feel a great power inside of you but I don´t know what it is." "No Eomer. I am not fully human. I am the protector of the planet and here to help not to wound people besides who work for Sauron or Saruman. I am sorry if I wounded you." She said in return.  
  
Joyce felt an arm on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Aragorn standing there. There was no doubt he had seen everything. "Can we speak, alone?" He said before walking away. Joyce followed him to an empty room.  
  
"I am sorry, Aragorn. It will not happen again, but it was the only way to stop him." Joyce began. She was interupted when Aragorn pressed his hand against her mouth. "Shut up will you. You don´t have to applogize for anything. You did the right thing. I am very proud of you. I also see that you hand has healed. I just wanted to talk with you about you and Legolas." After that Aragorn hesitated. He started to blush. Joyce smiled. It was rare that Aragorn did not know what to say.  
  
"What do you want to know? If it is to personal I will tell you." Joyce assured him. The man nodded before continueing. "I know you two love each other very much. And sometimes things can happen. Well I think you are old enough to hopefully know what I am talking about." Aragorn had turned a bright red collor this time. Joyce laughed out loud. "If you are talking about being intimate I can assure you we have not done anything except kissing." She did not dare to tell him about what almost happened last night for she feared he would get a heartattack then.  
  
Aragorn looked up and while looking in his pack for something he said. "Well. I will not botter you with my opinion because this is your choice and that of Legolas but Lady Galadriel gave me something. She must have known you two were together else she would not have gave me this." He pulled out a bottle with a blue flued in it. Handing it to her, he said. "This is something that woman take to prevent from concieving. She tought you may needed it." He smiled. Joyce smiled back but then she asked. "How much should I take of it?" "You can take all of it for now. But then remember that in the next year you will not have any children even if the Valar wanted you so. I sugest that you take a drop before you get itimate with somebody. That should be enough for one night I think." Aragorn answered before leaving the room.  
  
Walking out of the room and towards the room she and Legolas has shared, she put the bottle in her pack for safe keeping. She then saw that Legolas had already left with his stuff. Picking up her pack, she made sure she had not forgotten anything and then left the room.  
  
Heading outside she found that most of the riders had already mounted. "Over here, Meleth-Nin (My love)" Legolas called to her. The Elves who had survived the battle looked up in suprise. Joyce ignored their stares and mounted Bredo. Legolas put his arm around her while he starped on her sword. He then grinned to the other Elves. "He is proud to be with me." Joyce found out with a smile. "Don´t hold on to him to tight, Gimli. He still has not fully recovered yet. And I need him to be better soon. So that I can have some fun with him." Joyce said while taking the bandage of her hand. Gimli winked and smiled, telling her that he understood it. Legolas looked at her suprise written on his fair face. "Does she really mean that?" He asked himself.  
  
Joyce turned her horse and rode up besides Gandalf and Theoden. They both nodded at her. After that they all left for Isengard.  
  
This was it for now. Soon part 3 will be up. Email me with ideas. Review please. 


End file.
